Priceless
by 1xmocha
Summary: 5 boys spend the afternoon at the mall where their lives change completly. OT5
1. Chapter 1

1$ Priceless $

By: 1xmocha

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis nor the characters

Pairing: OT5 (TezuXFujiXRyoXAtoXSan)

This is self checked so be nice!

Ch. 1/4

Chapter One

The one thing Sanada Genchiro prided himself on it was his self control and ability to gracefully evade any situation that wasn't...no. knew he wasn't going to come out unharmed. Sow how...did he end up getting wrapped up in accompanying the Atobe Keigo to the mall to go shopping none the less?

"Come now Genchiro, the mall awaits ore-sama!" Sanada groaned. He was never going to get out alive.

"So Genchiro? Ore-sama awaits to know what you thought of our day?" Atobe could be a whole lot of things. He could be annoying, irritating, or most often snarky, but he was still a respected rival from his Hr. High and now highschool days. That and they were lovers too. Even though he bragged a whole lot and most of it wasn't even true but he could kind of see where he got it from. Not that he was going to tell Keigo anytime soon. That would just inflate his already huge ego.Yes, somehow or the other, he ended up falling in love with one of the most vainest people on Earth.They, I guess, you could call it dating but Atobe still had a thing for Tezuka and he had a thing for Fuji. Then, strangely enough, they both ended up falling in love with Seigaku's prize pillar, Ryoma Echizen.

"So?," Atobe questioned again.Sanada looked to the side to look at the remaining 10 of 20 shopping bags now being taken to the car by some of Atobe's butlers. Sanada resisted the urge to snort. Honestly, Atobe was such a girl sometimes.

He turned towards Atobe again and gave him a smile, " It was...fun to say the least."Atobe smiled one of those award winning grins that meant they were having sex tonight.

"Ore-sama is pleased because ore-sama had fun as well on our 'date'."

" Now that you bought the mall..."Sanada teased, giving his boyfriend a light peck on the lips as he stood up from the bench, "Lets go home and do...funner things." He spoke suggestivly and gave Atobe a wink. Atobe smiled grabbing th last bag, the one with slight more...personal things than clothes. " Ore-sama was thinking the exact same thing." Atobe spoke following after Sanada. They were heading towards the exit in a slight rush. Well, that's befor they heard the three voices that is...

$ TBC...

$ Hint: It may be my first story but I do love reviews

$ Preview: "Fugi-senpai, I wouldn't cross dress for you even if my life depended on it."


	2. Chapter 2

1$ Priceless $

By: 1xmocha

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis nor the characters

Pairing: OT5

Ch. 2/3

Chapter 2

There were two things in life Ryoma Echizen considered fun: Tennis and...well, sex. And right now it was neither one of them.

"Yadda."Ryoma spoke, crossing his arms with a glare at his lover. "Saa...Ryoma-kun don't be that way. Your hurting my feelings you know." Fuji smiled at him with a sadistic grin.

Over the years Ryoma had learned how to read the tensai's smiles and reactions. Right now he had on the I'm-gonna-get-what-I-want-right-now-even-if-I-have-to-kill-someone grin.Tezuka sighed beside Ryoma causing to look at his other lover for help.Ryoma looked in disdain. I mean lucky him having 2 hot, and really good at tennis boyfriends right? Wrong. Even though he loved Tezuka and in some twisted way ended up loving Fuji as well...but that wasn't the point. If they really loved him they wouldn't be asking him to do...this...now would they?

"Yadda." Ryoma repeated again with a blush on his face as he looked at the skimpy maids outfit. "Oh come on Ryoma. I think it will look very cute on you."Tezuka tried to reason out. Ryoma resisted to mouth the word traitor at Tezuka. "I bet you would." Ryoma snorted sarcastically. Ryoma could see the lines on Tezuka's forehead multiply. Good...Fuji frowned and opened his piercing blue eyes. "Ryoma. You will wear this outfit." Fuji spoke with demand offering no mercy. "Yadda." Ryoma stated, testing the tensai's patience.And with that Ryoma hightailed it out of the store as Tezuka and Fuji ran to catch up to him.Even worse, Ryoma noted as he looked behind to see how far they were behind him, Fuji bought the outfit.

He had no clue where he was running too but it just was from the hell away from that...monstrosity. He knew they would eventually catch up with him but the chase his half the fun. And besides, maybe he would get lucky and they would give up...

Ryoma took the time to notice his appearance. His school uniform jacket was gone-hopefully buncho had it-and his shirt was untucked and random buttons were missing where Fuji had tried to get Ryoma to wear it by force, showing quite a lot of skin of his muscular but still somehow looked like a girl's stomach. "Ryoma, stop! Lets try to work this out calmly." Fuji yelled over the crowds of shoppers.Ryoma ran bowards the staircase leading to the 1st floor. "Fuji-senpai, I wouldn't cross dress for you even if my life depended on it."Ryoma yelled back placing his body on the railing. "Ryoma don't you dare..." Tezuka started as he saw what Ryoma was about to do. Ryoma winked and childishly stuck ou his tounge at the other two. "Mada mada dane." he spoke. And with that Ryoma slid down the banister. However when he was about to jump off at the end he miss calculated and ended up colliding with a body at the end of the staircase.

Oh.

_Crap._

$ TBC...

$ Review!!!

$ Preview: "God, these people can't go anywhere in public with out attracting attention to themselves can they?"


	3. Chapter 3

1$ Priceless $

By: 1xmocha

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis nor the characters

Pairing: OT5 (TezuXFujiXRyoXAtoXSan)

This is self checked so be nice!

Ch. 1/3

Chapter Three

Atobe watched the scene with amusement. Fuji had always had a twisted, perverted way of thinking.But then again, he and Ryoma are about the only two people he knew(Which is quite a lot due to economic standings and such.) That could actually get away with cross dressing and look good while doing it.They were running all over the mall and he was sure that Ryoma would get tired. But from the looks of it, an free years worth of his favorite drink wouldn't stop him. Hpmh, Brat. He observed the boy as he slid down the banister making his disheveled I-was-just-about-to-get-molested even worse. He could also see Fuji and Tezuka running down the staircase, Fuji smiling as he caught sight of Atobe and Sanada

"God, they can't go anywhere alone without causing a commotion." Sanada sighed beside him.Atobe chuckled. But that's after he watched at the newly arrived at the bottom of the staircase, Ryoma. Who promptly flew off and ran strait into Sanada, hard. Even though Ryoma weighed hardly nothing, he still somehow managed to push Sanada on the ground with Ryoma on the bottom in quite a suggestive position. It was at that moment that Tezuka and Fuji had reached them.

"Maa..Ryoma, I'm hurt. You never let me do public displays of affection like this and here you are letting Sanada-kun fuck you."Ryoma made a sort of chocking sound. Fuji spoke with a tilt of the head indicating that he was lightly teasing. Sanada, from Atobe's point of view, reluctantly got off of Ryoma.

"Are you ok?" Tezuka questioned his lover as he helped him up. "I'm fine Kuni-bu, Sanada-kun here saved me." He spoke with a teasing wink in Sanada's direction. Sanada turned bright red making Fuji chuckle, "It's amazing how tempting he can be isn't it?" Fuji spoke with his eyes open looking at Sanada and Atobe pointedly. Atobe smirked.

"Syuuske!!!!" Ryoma spoke embarrassed, turning quite red as well. Tezuka softly hit Fuji on the head. "Stop teasing him." Tezuka commanded in his Even-though-were-lovers-don't-think-I-won't-make-you-run-laps voice.Fuji pouted but soon got over it and he once again smiled at Ryoma with a predatory grin. Ryoma gulped and hid behind the person that was the closest, who happened to be Atobe.

"Ryoma, now that I caught you, will you wear it?"Fuji spoke, opening his peircing blue eyes.

"Go to hell." Ryoma said bluntly with a glare. Fuji frowned again. "That's not nice Ryoma-kun," he said pulling the monstrosity out of it's resting place in the bag causing Ryoma to choke and burry his face in Atobe's back evicting another chuckle from Atobe. But soon stopped as he took the time to actually obsrve the outfit in detail. He looked at Tezuka and then at Sanada who both nodded at him.

Atobe turned around and picked Ryoma up bridal style heading towards the public restrooms just outside the mall's exit. "Come fuji, Ore-sama will assist you with the minuscule task of getting Ryoma into his outfit that you so graciously bought him. "Why thank you." Fuji smirked as he brought the outfit along taking the pleasure of having a make out session in the middle of the mall crowds as they simultaneously molested te young prince. Screams of 'yadda' and 'monkey king' came pouring out of the young boy's mouth as other shoppers stared in shock drooling and blushing, realizing what was going to happen. So needless to say they probably wouldn't be interrupted.

Tezuka turned towards Sanada taking out a bottle of pills, slipping 5 into his mouth and swallowing. "It will be all right some how or another. After all, this is a big step in our new relationship with each other." Tezuka smiled genuinely, placing a chaste kiss on Sanada's mouth as he slipped the bottle into Sanada's hands. "Take at least 5. Sometimes things an get a little...hectic." Tezuka winked heading towards the restroom where the other 3 had disappeared to earlier. Sanada followed after Tezuka, shutting the door behind him, shutting them off from the world outside this moment. Sanada had never had such an exciting and life changing shopping trip. He didn't know what their future was going to be like but as he took Ryoma's lips from Fuji he found that he really didn't care. Because moments like this were utterly...

Priceless.

$The End$

$Well that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it since it's kinda my first fanfiction.

$If you want to read another OT5 fanfiction that's really good so read Animestar73 's_ Broken Innocence_


End file.
